Never Let Go
by faultfanatic
Summary: 17 year old, Hazel Grace Lancaster. Cute, funny, smart. What happens when she is diagnosed with cancer? Hazel signs up on a dating site, and one guy responds to her. Do you believe he is the one? Go on Hazel's adventure, as she searches for the love of her life and learn how she doesn't let anything get in the way of her and the boy of her dreams, except maybe death.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V. Hazel Grace

I can't breathe and it's awful. Let me tell you. My name is Hazel Grace Lancaster and I have the terminal illness they call cancer. I was diagnosed when I was just 13 years old. Started in my thyroid and now metastasis if forming in my lungs. To sum it all up: my lungs suck at being lungs. The doctors tell me a lung transplant isn't a very good idea, as much as I try to convince them to get on board with it.

My mom is trying to convince me I'm depressed. I don't even have any symptoms of depression. Her idea of depression is equal to my idea of a cancer-struck teen that loves to watch _America's Next Top Model_ series over and over again and re-reading "_An Imperial Affliction" _by Peter Van Houten. He's my ultimate role-model. He's the only person who understands what it's like to be dying, without actually DYING. I've written him hundreds of times, but he has never responded. They put me another medication, which doesn't really make a difference because I already take what seems like 100 doses of pills a day. So…whatever. All I want to do is go home, take a nice hot bath and snuggle in my cozy bed, watching _America's Next Top Model, _and then fall asleep while reading _"An Imperial Affliction." _I mean, come on is that so much to ask?

After I turned 17, I made a profile on '_ .' _ I figured, as long as I'm going to die within a matter of days, weeks, months, or years, might as well try to find true love. Under info, I put: Female, 17 years old, Thyroid and lung cancer, Roll around a oxygen tank (named Philip), Short brown hair, Light brown eyes, An Imperial Affliction, America's Next Top Model, NO CREEPY GUYS, OR FAKE GUYS: seriously. Of course I didn't put a picture of my self, but a picture of my stuffed blue bear, Bluie.

Within a matter of 10 minutes a 'Meet Request' appears. I click on it and the name Augustus Waters appears. There is no picture of him, which gives me the instant thought that he is fake or at least 100 years old, but I respond anyway. He said he is 17, had osteosarcoma, but then had him leg amputated so he is now cancer-free. He said that I'm sure to be beautiful, although I am not sure what you look like yet. He says 'let's chat sometime and maybe meet up somewhere in the near future? Love, Gus'

Wow. A gentleman, almost my age, once had cancer, doesn't even know what I look like and called me beautiful…he could be the one! I look up the name 'Augustus Waters' on Google and click images. Now, I am frightened. Multiple pictures of old guys show up. They all say Augustus Waters: 60 or Augustus Waters: 75. To make it worst, they all seem to live in my state of Indiana.

Oh Dang.

What if an old guy is hitting on me…this could be bad, very bad. I'm confused though. He said he was 17. I looked on his profile and it described him as light blue eyes and mahogany hair. Well, I'm just going to hope for the best. I mean seriously, who else is going to respond to a girl who has cancer and put a stuffed animal as their profile picture on a dating site!


	2. Chapter 2

P.O.V. Hazel Grace

You will never believe what happened to me yesterday! My parents, mostly my mom, made me go to support group yesterday for my depression and cancer or whatever. I was seriously dreading it. I got out of the car at the church my mom was dropping me off at, and rolled my way to the front door.

"Make some friends!" I hear my mom yell from the car.

As I was walking into the building I accidentally bumped into this boy who was somewhat taller than me. He was really cute of what I actually saw of him. I said sorry and quickly walked away. I used the elevator because I don't usually do well walking up stairs.

When I got to the room people were still arriving, so I just took my seat, and waited. The instructor introduced himself, and his name was Patrick and he survived, well, ball cancer. He had cancer in his balls. His testicles. His dicks best friends. LOL. He lives in him parents house playing video games all day, divorced, getting his masters degree from college. At the hospital, the doctors told him he wasn't going to live, so he was supposedly a miracle from God.

We all sat there listening to Patrick's gross stories, when he finally stopped and said, "let's all introduce ourselves and list a couple of our fears. Also say why you are here in the literal heart of Jesus."

The church was shaped like a cross, and we were in the intersection, therefore the LITERAL HEART OF JESUS.

The first boy that stood up: "Hi, My name is Isaac. I have a glass eye because I have rare eye cancer and about to lost the other eye. I fear losing Monica, my girlfriend. Always."

Boy number #2: "Hello. My name is Augustus Waters. I'm seventeen."

OMFG

IT'S AUGUSTUS FRICKIN' WATERS.

"I had osteosarcoma in my right leg, but they amputated it and look at this robo thing. Now, I'm cancer-free. I came for my best friend, Isaac. I fear oblivion."

Seriously. Oblivion.

Pff.

I slowly raise my hand.

"Everyone will some day die, which means everything humanity has ever build could be all for naught. There was a time before organisms experienced consciousness and there will be a time after too. If thought is troubling you, just ignore it. God knows that's what everyone else does."

"Ok. Thank you Hazel, and do you mind please sharing about yourself? It's your turn." Peter Said.

"Hi. My name is Hazel Grace. I am sixteen. Originally I had cancer in my thyroid, now it's in my lungs."

After support group was over, I hopped in the elevator and waited for my mom at the front door of the church. I looked over my left shoulder to find Augustus standing there.

"So you're the infamous Hazel Grace, huh?

"I guess I am."

He's every bit of what I hadn't expected, which makes him all the more desirable.

I'm somewhat creeped out. He's staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I enjoy looking at beautiful people."

My insides are warm. This is a new feeling. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and offers me one. I'm officially in awe. He just ruined his whole affect.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Want one?"

"NO! What's your problem? Your lucky enough to be a cancer survivor and you give something so small the power to kill you?"

" You don't get it. It's a metaphor. You put it right between your teeth, but you don't light it. Your not giving the killing machine, the power to kill you. Hey, I got something to show ya, come on!"

Just then, my mom pulls up.

"Come on sweety! It's _America's Next Top Model _time."

I apologize to Augustus.

"Actually, Mom, Augustus wants to show me something. I will be home later. Bye! Love you!"

"Alrighty. Don't come home too late!"

"Come on, beautiful!" Augustus says as he pulls my hand in the direction of the sun.


End file.
